2015-05-21 - Get This Girl a Doctor
Things might be a bit dark. The lights are kept kind of low in this place, which looks just a little bit like a hospital room at first glance. Not a lot of white, though. It's a room in an apartment building, sort of. Has a cot with raisable sides, which are currently up to keep Elizabeth from rolling out. She's in the bed. There's a man wandering around the room, not talking much. "Should be coming around soon," he says, though it doesn't appear to be aimed at the patient. A glance at the door gives no clues; if it's a doctor's office, it doesn't have the name emblazoned on the window. There is also no sound of anyone else being in the room, though Cassandra is actually on the other side of the bed. Just being creepily quiet, watching Elizabeth from a stool. Elizabeth will find herself slightly sparkly, with a very fine film of dust on her, and still fully dressed. Nor is she strapped in, in any way. The room illuminates as the patient's eyes flicker open, then closed again; darkness returning. "Wh-where am ahh?" she mumbles to her self before feeling against the railings, small sparks erupting like cable on cable contact. "W...wha.." theres a moment where she grunts; rolling back over and holding her side. The doctor comes over to the edge of the bed. His voice is calm and calming, though Elizabeth might not find it so depending on her mood. "I've given you a very mild sedative, miss. Don't worry about the sparks, I was warned about your abilities en route and took a moment to insulate the bed. And myself." He smiles at her, though he doesn't appear to be exactly LOOKING at her. "I'm Pieter. I'm a doctor." Cass stirs in the corner, raising her right hand in what appears to be a wave. Mostly just to get attention. Pieter glances up in her general direction, then says, "I don't know her name actually, the girl who brought you in, but I'm assured she's trustworthy." Firefly's voice is soft and jittery as she speaks; an agressive stutter hammering at her ability to speak, not only making her seem younger and more nervous but also betraying the fear she was experiencing. She had been in this situation before. "Ahh ain't talkin. Y-y'caint make me yer slave... Ahh'll die before ahh give in again..." Cass puts a hand on Firefly's shoulder, gently enough that it's not a threat. Hopefully. Just letting her know that the asian girl is still around. She still has her odd, slightly bored expression on her face that she had during the high-tension motorcycle race. And her old chattiness. The doctor however leaves his hands off the patient entirely. "Actually, I was rather hoping to fix your stitches, but if you'd like us to do something else, I'm open to suggestions." He sounds a little surprised by the reaction, if anything. "Considering I'm actually quite blind, I don't think I could keep you if you chose to go, but I'd appreciate saving your life first. If you don't mind." He tilts his head thoughtfully, then rests his hands gently on the railbar. Which have gloves on, of course. Theres a moment of tension, the young mutant tightening like a spring before exhaling and laying back. "Ahh got...hurt.." she whispers, sparkels of light rolling down her cheeks. "Ahh...crossed a man... now he's got plans of evenin the score..." not the truth, but rooted in truth... Rolling over onto her side, she releases the binding holding her suit tightly to her, exposing the wound on her side once again. A puncture wound that seems to have forks of burns going potentially in every direction. First glance might indicate a poison, but most Doctors are idiots. The man examining the wound may discover that the wounds are a cross between electrical burns and what may only be described as if the stabbing took 'part' of her with it when the weapon was withdrawn. The doctor frowns, as he flips down some goggles which light up with a light electrical charge, and he looks at Elizabeth finally with those on. He leans down to inspect the wound, pulling away clothing when necessary. "Excuse me, I need to inspect this properly. I'm sorry for the goggles, they allow me to actually do my job." Cassandra's hand is removed early in the procedure, and she fades into the shadows again. The doctor however prods very gently at the areas around the wound. "I could use more information on what exactly caused the wound," he says, making no comment on his opinion on the talents of whomever did this atrocious job of stitching. "I shouldn't seal it up if we're just going to need to open it up again. The less you can work with a wound, the better for the patient." Glancing up at Elizabeth's face, he waits for an answer if it's forthcoming. "He's an inventor...he.." theres a moment where she considers lieing; but drugs are a wonderful thing. "Mah boyfriend.......ex...." she finally says... Boyfriend? How old was this kid?(psst, its 18 lol) "He went mad; mahh powers hurt him a long tahhm ago and it...did somethin to his brain...." theres clearly more to it. "He began changin recently..." she explains, "He...he became violent." explaining the black eye, bruising on the arms. "He.. he ain't a bad guy...he ....ahh put him through a lot..." she defends before "But then...his power manifested. He....he's .." she swallows hard "He's differnet now.. Says he's gonna hurt me for leavin. Ahh'm his...says God told him so...." Clearly the glossover of a very, painful story for the girl. No sound from the corner. Is she even still there? Probably, given the lack of any sound. It's obviously a sign of someone in the shadows. Comic logic. Shut up, it does too make sense. Still, Pieter keeps his face calm enough as the girl gives her story. He nods appropriately, mixing a solution in a sterile bottle while she does. He inserts it into a syringe, making sure he's not hiding the fact from her in any way. When she's done talking, he says as an aside, "God is often hard to understand, I'm afraid. I'm sorry for your pain." He makes a mental note to find out more about this story. Occasionally he's been known to go out and deal with issues like this in a more direct fashion, after all. "I have a vitamin mixture here that'll help you heal a little faster, if you'll let me administer it. And I need to fix your stitches, which I swear to you on my immortal soul won't hurt nearly as much as the brute who put in your last set. I'm very good at this, miss." Theres a chuckle as she lets slip "Last brute aint exactly used to dealin with wounds of this level.." then she braces for the injection, hissing out softly. "Y-yeah, new stitches will be good..... is it still all burned?" she asks, as if this used to be way worse. The injection done, the doctor swabs the location without any wasted movement. Then he begins to work on the stitches, using a simple topical anaesthetic on the location he's about to work on, so he won't leave any area paralyzed any longer than necessary. The old stitches come out without an issue, and he talks as he works. "The burns look like they'll take a while to heal. You should really take some time to rest, but I'm guessing you won't take an offer of charity given your...restless nature." He gives a smile at that, and would wink if he didn't have the goggles on. "Some people just need to be moving. I understand that." "Ahh'm so tired of running.." she whispers to the Doctor, her eyes blinking as the drugs race through her system. Her altered metabolism and physiology pushing the drugs into her perhaps a 'tad' quicker than perhaps anticipated. "Ahh..ahh feel.." she stumbles but doesnt move much; the glow in her eyes dulling slightly before she simply lay against the gurney, staring off into space; half zombrained. "Ahh'm so...tired of running." she says again, almost a desparation to it; as if this was the first real moment of 'rest' she's had in ages. Turning her head slightly she whispers "Don't leave me alone..." a soft plea, but also slightly more honest. Elizabeth notes this prooves a few things to the pair. The girls entire nervous system and such are tied to her powers. As she was sedated, there was a decided correlation to a dip in her output that would match the dip in her vitals. It also shows that she's /very/ sensitive to drugs and almost instantly metabolizes them. This could indicate a shortened halflife of chemicals within her body too A hand appears on Elizabeth's shoulder. Firm, feminine, and strong. Apparently the asian girl is still there, and considering the hand's strength, isn't planning to move for anyone. "I don't think it's actually possible to dislodge your friend, miss. Get some rest, you look like you need it." The doctor makes some mental notes and prepares an IV, with a drip for what he thinks is the right level for this very, very interesting metabolism, and plans some experiments to verify. Trust, but verify. And watching over her while she sleeps? Well, I hope that Batgirl will do.